Who are you
by StephanieSwan
Summary: THE CURSE RE WRITTEN - What Happens when Edward leaves Bella will she go ahead with Killing herself or will something happen that could change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse**

* * *

_**Preface**_

_I'd had more than my fair share of near death experiences it's something I have never really got used to. It seemed oddly inevitable, through, facing death again, like I was marked for disaster.i'd escaped time and time again, but it kept coming back for me only this time is was so different from the others. My Name was Bella I was 18 My vampire boyfriend had left me and I was about to kill myself as my life was not worth living without the one I truly loved_

_**Introduction**_

My name is Ali Lee, I am 4 years old, I have no family, right now, I am living in a adoption center waiting to be adopted, but not just by any family, it has to me the Cullen's , that's what makes me sad, I know that I will never be adopted and I am cursed to a life of hell,this is the story of my life.

_**Chapter 1 - Broken Heart**_

It was the year 2015 when I last saw him, I was 18, I knew I would never see him again and it broke my heart every time I thought about him, you see I was deeply in love with Edward and he was not just my boyfriend he was a vampire, I knew I could not live without him so I did the first thing that came to my mind I Ran away and tried to kill myself.

_**Flash back**_

I walked through the deserted street the frost glized off the ground making me shiver, With each step I took on the broken path I thought of how much it looked like my heart broken, continuing my way towards the large meadow my heart began to beat faster the trees all around me began to bang off each other causing shadows to dance across the ground looking up to the sky the rain began to fall, walking faster trying hard to avoid the rain I reached the meadow the end of my journey.

Walking towards the middle of meadow , i ran my hand down the back pocket of my jeans checking the object was still there and it hadnt fallen out when i was running , Wiping away the tears from my eyes i fell to the floor

Edward i know you won't be able to hear me but i am hoping maybe alice gets a vision, I am so sorry for what i am about to do , i just can't cope knowing i will never see you again, please dont be sad , be angry at me if you want , just dont think its your's or any of your family's fault. Goodbye Edward I LOVE YOU !

Reaching into my back pocket , I carefully pulled the object out and held it above my chest and was about to use it , when i heard footsteps behind me, Dropping the knife i slowly stood up and turned around to come face to face with a Tall , pale , Red eyed Vampire.

"Hello Isabella he said, in a evil laughing manner.

I started to walk backwards putting room between us.

"Wh...Who are you" I stuttered, trying to stay calm.

"My name is Luke , don't you forget it." he said, jumping on top of me, I tried to get away but he was to strong

he started to say something in itailian which I did not understand , before he bit into my neck.

_**End of flashback**_

I'm now cursed to the life of a 4 year old vampire and the only way for it to be broken is for Edward to tell me he loves me.

I know this because Luke Left a Note Saying - You Shall Be Curse to Live the life of a young child until he That you desire says I love you.

* * *

_**This Story Has been edited so if your a new Reader there are many more chapters to come .**_

_**StephanieSwan **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Curse**_

_**Adoption Centre**_

_**Edwards POV**_

It's the year 2025 and it's been 15 years since I left my beloved Bella in the forest. She should be 33 now, but no one will ever know because she has not been seen since December 9th 2015, 3 months after I left.

We're living in Alaska right now but for the last 15 years we've been travailing around different places. Today we are going to a adoption centre with the school to help out , I don't really want to go but Alice is making me go , ever since I left Bella I have not wanted to do anything but Alice keeps telling me to get on with my life because that's what Bella would have wanted. so I am going to try but I know I will never be the same Edward I was 15 years ago.

"Edward Hurry up otherwise we will be late" Alice Shouted Up The stairs

Running down the stairs to the garage I joined everyone in Emmett's jeep and we set off on our journey as we had to make our own way to the adoption center all I could think about was Bella.

Pulling into the adoption center we all jumped out the Jeep and met everyone outside the main reception

"Ok so now that everyone's here let's make our way inside," Mrs. Montgomery said, opening the door and walking into the building, we all followed behind. Upon entering we were met by a short women with long dark hair

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Mrs. Swan." I stopped listening as soon as she said I could think about is Bella, and if this women was related to her, Alice Tapped Me on the shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Are you ok.' Alice though to me with a look of understanding on her face, I nodded and then followed the rest of the group into the little playroom they had there for the younger ones.

_**Bella's Pov**_

Sitting in the corner of the playroom I thought about my time with the Cullen's before all of this happened, I know my life will never be the same again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. swan ( _I know ironic right maybe she is related to me_ )

"Hello Children, we have Some Visitors from Alaska high school who have come to see you, why don't you go introduce yourselves." she said looking around the room at us. Looking over to the visitors I felt tears roll down my face, They were here. Wiping away the tears with my thumb I joined all the others.

_**Edward's Pov**_

Once we were all inside the large room Mrs. swan got all the children's attention, looking at the children they all seemed exited at having visitors but one little girl caught my eye, she looked to be about 4 or 5 years old with shoulder length brown hair, she was over in the corner playing by herself, looking closer I seen tears making their way down her face but she quickly wiped them away with her thumb and came over to join the other children beside Mrs. Swan.

_**Bella's Pov**_

Joining the others next to Mrs. Swan we all started to introduce ourselves, when it was finally my turn I turn so that I could see the Cullen's, I don't know why but it was very important for them to notice me and somehow hopefully they would eventually adopt me.

"Hello my name is Ali - lee, I am 4 years old and have been here ever since my family left me. " (I know that this is not true but it's what the adoption center have down on records)" I would Really like a new family who will love me." Looking at the Cullen's I give them a shy smile and ran back to my corner away from everyone and continued to read my book. After reading two pages I felt someone watching me. looking up I seen Rosalie.

"Hi am Rosalie but you can call me Rosie if you like." she said, giving me a huge smile.

"Hi Rosie." I said and started to finish reading withering heights, one of my favorite books.

* * *

**Please Review**

**StephanieSwan **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**The Adoption of Ali-Lee**

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

Walking over to Ali , I sat down and watched her read, after about 5 minutes she looked up from her book.

"Hi am Rosalie, you can call me Rosie if you like." I said, smiling at her.

"Hi Rosie." She said, shyly as she went back to reading her book.

"what are you reading, That looks like a big book for a four year old."I said, looking at her.

"It is a big book, it's my favorite Wuthering heights, I am a lot older than four ." she said, giggling at my shocked expression.

"If your not really four, then how old r u."I said getting , interested

"Well am not as old as you and the rest of your vampire family." she said, looking back down at her book, like what she had just said was no big deal.

Looking over at the rest of my siblings I could tell they all heard her too, as they had stopped what they were doing and walking towards us.

_**Ali's Pov**_

Looking down at my book I tried to act like what i said was not a big deal. Hearing someone Clear there throat, I looked up to see Edward looking angry. Seeing him look at me that way I ran away from them and to my room. Locking the door behind me I broke down into tears .There was only one thing that kept repeating itself in my head WHY NOW!

**Rosalie's Pov**

Watching Ali leave I glared at Edward and followed Ali up to her room, I was about to say something when she slammed the door up to the door I was about to open it when I heard sobbing coming from inside the room i softly knocked on the door.

"Ali what's wrong are you ok" I asked, worried

"GO AWAY, I HATE HIM." she replied back, still sobbing her heart out. Pulling my phone out I rang Carlisle.

_**Carlisle's Pov**_

Coming home from work I went up to my study when my phone went off, looking at the caller ID Flashing on the screen i answered it

"Hello."

"Carlisle one of the young girl's at the adoption center, she know's that we are vampires, she has locked herself in her room, I think she may also be a vampire of maybe someone from her family is am not so sure , She did say she was alot older than four . i'm worried about her please can you come down here and bring Esme with you. Rosalie answered Panicking.

_**Rosalie's Pov**_

Getting off the phone with Carlisle I decidied to try and talk to ali to see if I could get her to open the door before Carlisle and esme arrive,

"Ali who do you hate." I said calmly , leaning against the door

"I HATE EDWARD." she screamed at me, while throwing something off the door

how did she know Edwards name ? she only just met him, noone has said his name, hearing a noise I turned around and saw Edward at the top of the stairs with a shocked expression on his face.

"She hates me." he whispered to himself looking ashamed.

* * *

**Please Review**

**StephanieSwan **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Adopting Ali**_

**Esme's Pov**

Walking into the adoption center reception, I was met by a really tall women with long dark hair who seemed to be in charge.

"Hello how may I help you, I am Mrs. Swan" she Announced , looking at us.

Swan wait as in Bella swan maybe she was related i thought to myself

"Mrs are you alright " she Spoke sounding worried.

"Hello please call me esme , I have come here to adopt a little girl." I replied coming out of my daydream and smiling at her

"I'll take you to the playroom where you can meet the children we have here, then you can decide from there." she Happly responded, walking towards a room showing me she wanted me to follow.

Opening the door she stepped instead.

"These are all the children we have here, feel free to get to know them all, take as long as you like." she said turning to me.

Looking around the room Rosalie was no where in sight.

"Is this them all, I want to make sure I meet them all?" I said nervously.

Looking around she must have spotted that someone was missing as she walked towards the stairs and called for a young girl called Ali must be the girl Rosalie was talking about.

Waiting for 5 minutes I filled in the forms to say that I have adopted before and handed them back into the reception, walking back Into the play room a young girl skipped though the door followed by Rosalie , looking back at the girl I realized she was the must stunning human girl I had ever seen, she had piercing blue eyes and long dark hair and looked to be about 4, Tearing my eyes away I smiled at Mrs. swan as she came to sit beside me.

"I have checked the records and read the forms you filled in , I'm please to say you can adopt a child today, all you will have to do is sign your name and your husband has to sign his name and the child will be legally your's." thanking her I walked towards Ali.

Looking at Rosalie I spoke to low for human ears to here "Is she the one ?"

"Yes." she replied, in the same tone.

Kneeling down to Ali's eye level, I began to talk to her.

"Hello you must be Ali, I'm esme and Rosalie, Alice, Edward, jasper and Emmett are my children" I said smiling at her.

"May I hug you" she asked shyly and politely, I like this girl already.

"Of course you can sweetie" I replied holding my arms out to give her a hug."

She ran into my arms so hard I nearly fell, wow she is strong for a human, wait how would she know we were vampires unless ... , looking up at Rosalie she nodded understanding what I was thinking as she thought the same.

After an hour of getting to know all the children I decided to adopt Ali

"Would you like to sign the papers, then Ali's all yours" Mrs. Swan said handing me the papers.

Signing my name I passed it to Carlisle who also signed his and then Ali officially became Ali-lee Cullen.

* * *

**Please Review**

**StephanieSwan **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Back With The Cullen's**_

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

Neversoly I made my way down the stairs dragging my things behind me, walking over to the Cullen's I stood next to Rosalie making sure to put room between me and Edward

"Ali am going to miss you, I hope you will be happy with the Cullen's ."Mrs. Swan said coming towards me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you to Mrs. Swan," I said, returning the hug.

"Well I think its time for you to leave now." she said , giving me one last hug before I was taken to the car by Esme.

As I Approached the car I realized I was going to be going to their house in Edwards Volvo, starting to panic I backed away from them, looking scared as memories flashed in my mind.

"No Please don't." I mumbled, as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Ali, it's alright, what's wrong."Rosie said , picking me up

Cuddling into her, I decided to make something up to hind the real reason I was so upset.

"My Daddy drove a car like that, he left in it."I said crying it was partly true.

Rosalie hugged me closer "Its ok Ali, we aren't going to leave you, you can go in daddy Carlisle's car if you want." she said, putting me back onto the ground, looking over to Carlisle I realized he had his car so I ran over to him.

"Daddy can I ride with you." I said, looking down afraid I would get wrong for calling him daddy.

"Of course you can hunny. " he said, opening the door so that I could get in the back seat.

once I had been belted in and everyone was in their cars we left the adoption centre and where on the way to my new home.

Half way though the drive Esme turn to face me Smiling , then she looked at Carlisle and said something I did not like.

"I think we need to get her a car seat, she is to young to be sitting in a proper seat."

Staying silent all the way though the drive, I began to grow more nervous than I already was.

Pulling up into the Cullen's drive Rosalie helped me out of the car. Looking up at the house I was shocked it was much bigger and prettier than the one in forks, walking towards the house I started to get scared.

Of all the years I have wished for the Cullen's to adopt me, I am scared that they will find out who I really am Leaving the curse unbroken and send me back to the adoption centre.

* * *

**Please Review**

**StephanieSwan **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**At The Cullens House**_

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Pulling into the drive of our house, I got out of the car and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. I waited for about 5 minutes when Rosalie came in carrying Ali, getting angry at Rosalie I shouted at her.

"Rosalie she is four she has legs she can walk, why you carrying her ?" I shouted at her, which made Ali jump and she started to cry.

"Edward now look what you have done , she's scared of you already , now you've made it worse." she said cuddling Ali and taking her up to her room. looking at my family they looked disappointed in me.

I decided to read their thoughts

Carlisle – _**what has gotten in to you son she is part of the family now**_

Esme - _**Edward I am very disappointed.**_ Hearing esme thinking that I started to feel disappointed in my self

Alice - _**Edward how could you she is only four and new to the family do u not think before you speak**_

Emmett – _**I know why you are so angry Edward I see it to and I know Rosalie does to**_

Jasper - _**am sorry Edward am not going to say anything to make you feel worse I can already feel everyone's emotions apart from Ali's**_. Looking shocked at jasper I decided to speak up

"Am sorry everyone , it's just she reminds me so much of her. (I have always had trouble saying her name ever since I left her ) they all looked at my with sympathy in their eyes , turning away from them I went upstairs. I hated sympathy it was my own fault she is not here right now .

Going to Rosalie's door I knocked.

"Who is it, if its Edward go away" Rosalie mumbled, knowing that I could hear her

"Please Rosalie let me in I need to talk to Ali."

"Ok but you better be nice to her." she said to me , opening her door.

"Don't worry I will be." I said, walking past her to the frighten little girl on the bed, kneeling down I smiled at her.

"Am sorry Ali I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." I said softly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She touched my cheek gently and i let her as I did not want to upset her.

"Why?" she said, in a tiny shy voice, looking at her I waited for her permission to sit next to her, as she moved along to make Some room for me as she knew what I was going to ask. Sitting down on the bed I was shocked when she crawled onto My lap and cuddled in to me. Deciding to tell her the truth I started from the beginning.

"Well Ali a while ago I liked a girl very much, well I should say loved and well I broke up with her and you remind me of Her and I made the mistake of breaking up with her so I'm mad at myself and I decide to take it out on you and for That I am very sorry, can you forgive me?" I said, brushing my hand though her long curly brown hair she moved so that she was Sitting up on my lap facing me "yes Eddie I forgive you." she said but looked down looking scared, putting my finger Under her chin I lifted it up so that she was looking at me.

"Ali whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Are you not mad at Me for calling you Eddie?" she said.

Realizing what was wrong i looked at her "oh.. Ali its ok for you to call me Eddie I kind of like it when you call me that, but don't tell the others cause I don't let them call me that." I said smiling at her as her face lit up and she hugged me, hugging her back I smiled.

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes "what was her name" she said.

Looking at her I said her name for the first time in a long time "Her Name was or should I say is Bella". Ali looked at me and smiled "that's a pretty name" she said.

"I know it is pretty just like she is" I replied pulling out the picture I have that i took from Bella's room when I left her, it's a Picture of me and her at her 18th birthday party". Ali ran her finger along the picture of her and smiled "she's pretty"

* * *

**Please Review**

**Stephanie swan **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_The Half Truth_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

After looking at a picture of me when i was bella swan, i never realized how much i missed my old life and the cullen's , maybe being their baby sister would help me fill in the missing pieces from my other life.

Looking up at Edward I smiled at him and jumped off his lap and went to look for Rosalie as I never got to get close to her before. running down the stairs I totally forgot I was clumsy and fell when i got to the bottom , but before i could reach the floor a pair of cold arms picked me up, turning to see who it was a smile formed on my face.

"Hello Ali are you alight." Rosalie said, while hugging me tightly.

"It happens all time, I shyly repiled remembering what i was like when i was bella and how edward was always there to catch me.

"Poor you ." rosalie said smiling , as she sat on the sofa and placed me on her lap giving me a big hug.

"I'm sorry about what i said at the Adoption Centre." i said looking down at the floor scared she was going to hate me.

Rosalie but her hands under my chin and made me look up at her.

"What do u mean hunny." rosalie said, looking confuzed.

Jumping off her lap i ran upstairs and locked my self in my room , if i told her How i knew about them being vampires and how i was older than four they would find out i was apart of bella , they would all hate me.

_**Rosalies Pov**_

Hearing the sobbing coming from Upstairs , I began to worry about her once again she made me soft the moment i lay eyes on her she stole my about 10 mintues the sobbing stopped and i could here little footsteps on the stairs behind me, turning around i smiled and held my arms out for Ali as she ran into them.

"Ali why were you" i said , not getting to finish my sentence as she interuppted me.

**Bella's Pov**

"Rosie its ok, i just get scared you and the rest of the family would hate me but i need to tell you something , the rest of the family should be here to " i said, as she smiled at me and the rest of the family hearing are conversation walked in and took seats around me, while i went and sat on my own away from them not wanting to get hurt .

"I want to tell you about me before i went into the first adoption centre , I am older than four , i'm not really sure how old as i have lost count of the years and i know you's are vampires because i am aswell but i am abit diffrent becasue i was not four when i was changed i was older but the man that changed me cursed me and the only way to go back to the way i was is if the curse is broken but am sorry i cant tell you how to break it."

They all looked at me Carlisle finally broke the silence with a question i was dreading

" Can we break the curse ?"

" Only 1 person can break it" i said sadly

* * *

**StephanieSwan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Vision**

**Jasper's Pov**

Sitting listening to my little sister tell her story i could feel strong emotions coming from her , she was anxious and scared but i'm not sure why. Moving closer to Alice i wispered in her ear.

"Alice , She has really stong feelings i can feel them."

"what sort of Feelings jasper" Alice wispered back

" She's anxious and scared about something, Can you try get a vision of her past or something." i replied back moving closer to her.

**Alice's Pov**

Getting Closer to Jasper i concentrated really hard trying to get a vision of Ali's past but what i saw shocked me and would affect the rest of the family.

_**Vision**_

_**She was kneeling on the grass the sun shining down on her like a spotlight her Hair was messy and she was skinny and pale , she looked like she hadnt slept in months**_

'Omc what did we do to her' i thought but regretted it as soon as edward looked my way.

_**Edward i know you won't be able to hear me but i am hoping maybe alice gets a vision**_

'Maybe this is around the time she went missing , maybe she wanted us to find her, I'm so sorry bella.' i thought, making sure to block my thoughts from edward.

_**I am so sorry for what i am about to do , i just can't cope knowing i will never see you again, please dont be sad , be angry at me if you want , just dont think its your's or any of your family's fault. Goodbye Edward I LOVE YOU !**_

_**she slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled something out ,**_

'she killed her self.' i thought, shocked, forgetting to block my thoughts, big mistake that was , edward ran up to his room and trashed it , He knew who i was thinking about.

**She held the object above her chest and was about to use to when she heared something behind , dropping the knife she stood up and turned around slowly to be meet with a tall, pale red eyed Vampire.**

Coming out of the vision fully I turned to jasper in shock.

"Jasper i think something horrible happened to Bella after we left."

"We know Alice , she went missing and hasn't been found." he said not sure what i was talking about

Just as I was about to explain Edward interrupted

"We all know the truth , We know she's dead , well she's dead to me." Edward shouted from upstairs after he heard mine and jaspers conversation and my thoughts.

* * *

**StephanieSwan **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth**

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

Listening Carefully to Ali's story and Alice's vision of Bella I tried to piece together all the information

Rosalie's Thoughts Blocked from Edward

Ali says she is older that four but how much older could she be

Who was this man that Ali says cursed her, how is she a vampire she would have to be bitten by a vampire , Maybe The man who cursed her was a vampire.

Alice said she saw Bella in a vision About to kill herself , But a vampire turned up and then the vision ended , why would she have a vision of Bella when she's been trying for the past fifth teen years and not had one why now .

Ali said her family left her without saying goodbye , We left Bella without saying goodbye

Ali's Dad left in a silver Volvo and Edward drives a silver Volvo and left in it

Rosalie's Theory

Bella was going to kill herself , a Vampire turned up and bite her so that she would change into a vampire and then cursed her.

Maybe Ali is Bella.

**Alice's Pov**

Sitting watching Rosalie deep in thought i waited , After 5 minutes she turned towards me with a look of realisation on her face and ran upstairs . Wonder what that was all about i thought as i went over to where Ali was crying in Esme's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Comforting Ali**

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

Sitting down next to Esme i held my arms out for Ali as she crawled onto my knee, i cuddled her and rocked back and forward.

"what's wrong hunny." I whispered as she started to calm down

"Edward Hate's me." She said starting to get upset again.

" Ali, Hunny He's just mad, he doesn't hate you." i said, pulling her closer to me

" He said i was dead to him." she said quietly.

"Wait what did you say Ali?" i asked , It can't be true.

She looked up at me , Knowing she had just made a mistake.

"Ali what is it your not telling me." i said looking into her eyes

" Please don't tell anyone if he finds out , The curse won't be broken" she said climbing off my lap.

" what does the curse have to do with Edward." i asked getting suspicious

" I'm sorry i can't tell you." she said running off to find Esme.

**Rosalie's Pov**

Listening carefully to Alice and Ali's conversation , i Knew something had to be done , How can she put us through this , Put Edward though this.

Walking past Edward's room I could hear him talking to himself about her, but i just couldn't face going in their, so i walked straight past to mine and Emmett's room at the far end of the corridor.

* * *

**StephanieSwan **


End file.
